Je dois l'aider
by Malicia Mclewick
Summary: Oneshot : Remus, 14 ans, inquiet pour la fille qu’il a toujours rejeté mais qu’il aime bien. Il vous raconte tout


**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf ma petite Alice

**Résumé :** Remus, 14 ans, inquiet pour la fille qu'il a toujours rejeté mais qu'il aime bien. Il vous raconte tout !

Merci à Ladie Marie, ma béta lectrice !

Il s'agit de la « suite » de Aide moi ! La première fic que j'ai fini.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les Reviews elles font toujours plaisir !

**Je dois l'aider**

Ce matin, quand je me suis levé, tout avait bien commencé. Comme d'habitude, Sirius dormait encore. Il ne changera jamais celui-là ! S'il le pouvait, il dormirait pendant des heures. Je ne suis malheureusement pas comme lui. De toute façon, je suis différent de tout le monde. Pas par la couleur de ma peau... Oh non pas par ça... Mais par le sang qui coule dans mes vaines. Je suis un sang-mêlé pour sûr. Ma grand-mère était une moldue. Mais beaucoup de sorciers de mon âge sont des sang-mêlé ou encore leurs deux parents sont moldus. Ça ne me dérange pas personnellement. Cependant, ce n'est pas la grande différence. La grande dissemblance avec le reste du monde est que je suis un lycanthrope. C'est-à-dire que je suis un loup-garou. Une fois par lune, je me transforme et ne me contrôle malheureusement plus. Sirius, James et Peter sont les seuls au courant. Eux m'acceptent tel que je suis. Les autres... Quand ils connaîtront ma véritable identité, ils me fuiront.

Bon, trêve de blabla inutile, personne ne lira ça. Je n'ai aucun talent en tant qu'écrivain et je ne compte jamais montrer ce que je viens et vais écrire. J'ai juste besoin d'évacuer toute cette trépidante journée.

Après mettre habillé, je me suis enfin décidé à réveiller Sirius. Comme toujours, j'ai failli prendre une gifle. Mais, les cours c'est les cours ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard. Déjà qu'il a failli se faire prendre par le vieux Rusard l'autre soir. Quelle idée saugrenue de foncer dans une armure ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui achète des lunettes. Quoi que pour plaire à ses admiratrices, il ferait tout son possible pour les perdre.

Une fois à table, le Don Juan de ses dames nous a fait remarquer qu'on n'avait pas vu Alice depuis la vieille quand je l'avais envoyé balader. James lui a répondu qu'elle devait être vexée par ce que je lui avais dit. Moi, je me suis tût, et je me suis concentré à beurrer ma tartine. Pourtant, j'avais une boule à l'estomac. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose à cause de moi ? Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Elle est quand même gentille, Alice...

Le restant de la journée se passa normalement. Des cours, des cours et encore des cours. Comme toujours, Rogue a obtenu les félicitations en potions, alors que j'ai eu une remarque du genre : « mouais, pas mal » alors que ma potion était aussi bien réussi que Rogue mais bon. Alice n'était toujours pas réapparue.

Plus le temps passait, plus je m'inquiétais. Alors, j'ai décidé de me renseigner discrètement. Je me suis avancé vers un groupe de fille. Prétextant que j'avais un cours à lui rendre, j'ai demandé à une de ses amies si elle l'avait vu, si elle était souffrante. Elle me répondit qu'elle n'était pas dans le dortoir alors, je suis partie voir Madame Promfresh. Une fois à l'infirmerie, elle m'expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu de Gryffondor de la journée mais seulement, deux Serpentards qui s'étaient jetés des sorts alors qu'ils s'entraînaient pour leur prochain devoir. Cette fois ci, j'étais vraiment inquiet.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Où était elle ?

Elle accordait trop d'importance aux cours pour en manquer un. Surtout quand on sait que les professeurs avaient prévenu que cette journée serait particulièrement importante pour le restant de l'année scolaire. Et si elle avait décidé de changer d'école ? Oh non, ça, c'était impossible, elle ne serait pas partie sans prévenir ! Ou peut-être a-t-elle prévenue ses amis et leur a demandé de ne rien me dire ? Non… Serait ce possible ?

Finalement, j'étais réellement inquiet. Mais, j'étais entrain de prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour elle. J'ai sentit soudain, mon estomac se retourner. Cette fois ci, c'était certain ! Elle était en danger ! Réellement ! J'ai descendu les escaliers en courant, baguette à la main. Sirius et James me bloquèrent le passage…. Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais fou et m'ont demandé ce que je faisais avec ma baguette entrain de courir. Ils s'apprêtaient à me reprocher d'avoir fait un coup sans eux quand j'ai posé mes mains sur leurs bouches et je leur ai ordonné de me suivre. Bien sur, ils furent surpris de mon ton et comprirent que c'était grave. « Alice est en danger ! Je vais la sauver ! » Sirius ne manqua pas de me charrier : « C'est que notre petit loup est amoureux ! ». Après un regard blasé, je me suis décidée à lui avouer la vérité : « Oui ! Allez ! Avancez ! Il sera peut être trop tard ensuite ! »

Ça me tentait de les pousser mais si je le faisais qu'est ce qui me prouvait qu'ils me suivraient ? Pourtant, ils sont venus avec moi, m'aider à sauver Alice. On a mit du temps avant de retrouver sa piste. Mais, une fois que sa trace fut dans nos mains, on ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa prison. C'était une vieille maison. Elle était laide ! Même la Cabane Hurlante était mieux. Nous sommes entrés, non sans crainte. Il y avait deux garçons qui nous attendaient. Ils avaient commencé à lancer des sorts quand je me suis écrié « Occupez vous d'eux, je vais la chercher ! » Sirius et James ont répondu en même temps « C'est ça… Va chercher l'amour de ta vie et surtout excuse toi ! » Je savais que mes amis n'auraient pas de mal à s'en débarrasser. J'ai avancé un peu plus dans la maison de façon précipitée. J'ouvrai toutes les portes à coup de coups de pieds. Rapidement, il ne resta plus qu'une porte. Elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur mais sans aucune serrure. Je sentais qu'elle était là. Après un magnifique coup de pied qui me fit très mal, il faut bien l'avouer, je la trouvai, là derrière la porte, toute tremblante, complètement effrayée. Je me suis approché d'elle, penché, puis accroupi à sa hauteur. J'ai prononcé ces quelques mots : « Aliceee.. Viens ! N'aies pas peur… » Je savais qu'elle m'avait reconnu. Alors, j'ai passé doucement mon bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à se relever puis à marcher. Elle releva alors la tête vers moi, elle pleurait. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai posé ma main sur ses larmes pour les essuyer. Ensuite, elle s'est appuyée sur moi pour se relever. Alors qu'on allait commencer à marcher, j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux, et je l'ai embrassé doucement, tendrement. « Alice… je t'aime… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… J'ai un secret… Je te le dirai quand nous serons rentrés au château et que tu auras vu l'infirmière. » Enfin, je l'ai ramené avec moi, près de Sirius et James. Ils avaient mis en mauvais état les deux jeunes. Une chose était certaine, ils ne s'attaqueraient plus aux jeunes filles sans défense. Une fois dans la rue, James et Sirius m'ont aidé à tour de rôle à la transporter jusqu'à Poudlard. Alice se remettait petit à petit, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Pompom nous a demandé de sortir car elle devait se reposer. Mais, avant que je n'atteigne la porte, Alice s'est écriée dans ma direction : « Merci Remus ! ». En me retournant, je lui ai fait un signe de tête en souriant et je sortis heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été.


End file.
